


Cheeky

by havocthecat



Series: The Return [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes to get Elizabeth to go out to dinner.  Return I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/9661.html) on LJ.
> 
> 1\. Cheeky - Sheppard/Weir  
> 2\. [Sarcasm Is Just One More Service We Offer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6249) \- Beckett/McKay

"So." John was standing in Elizabeth's open doorway. "This is what your place looks like. More of a dump than I figured it'd be."

"John." Elizabeth stepped back, brushing light brown curls out of her face, and attempted to muster a smile. "This is a surprise."

"You didn't return my messages. Or Beckett's messages. Or McKay's messages." His easy smile had an edge to it as he walked inside, kicking the door shut behind him. "We're not the only ones who're worried. Heightmeyer was almost ready to bust your door down."

"You've seen Kate?" asked Elizabeth.

"She's working at the SGC now," drawled John. He sat down on Elizabeth's couch, hands shoved in his pockets, and propped his feet up on her coffee table. "I tell Landry I'm attending weekly therapy sessions." He shrugged and kicked styrofoam containers onto the floor. "Mostly she bitches about this Mackenzie guy, and I tell her how stupid my team is. Sometimes Beckett shows too, but we make him bring coffee, because he's got nothing but good things to say about Lam."

Elizabeth paused, then took a few steps over to her couch and collapsed onto it with a sigh. "I haven't been out very much," she confessed.

"We know," said John dryly. He jerked his head at the hallway. "Go get dressed. Beckett and McKay are waiting down in the car, and I swear, if we get down there and I catch them making out again--" He rolled his eyes. "Well, all I'm saying is you're buying dinner if that happens."

"I've already ordered--" started Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," said John, frowning at her. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and if you don't go to dinner with me, then I'll be the third wheel again. Please?"

"Is this a double date?" asked Elizabeth, raising one eyebrow as she looked at John.

"Yes, Elizabeth, it's a double date," said John. "I'll buy you an ice cream soda and promise not to try to feel you up under the table if it'll make you feel better, but will you just go out? Once?"

"With a promise like that," said Elizabeth, her eyes lighting up. "I should turn you down."

"Cheeky," said John, grinning slowly.

\--end--


End file.
